It is difficult to achieve a uniform illumination on a surface in a required area by LED which is commonly seen as a point light source. It is necessary to redistribute the LED light by a secondary optical design for a LED illumination system. Conventionally, a lens assembly is used in the LED illumination system to achieve the uniform illumination.